Flyingfox
flyingfox This is an OC by the Floofmaster! don't use her without permission! She was made for a roleplay, so some parts of the page may not make sense. Appearance "Please, don't point out my scales." Compared to the strong reds and blazing oranges most SkyWings have, Flyingfox stands out. Her scales are a soft, pastel orange color, like a fox's fur. Her underscales are a creamy color, and her overscales are only slightly darker then her main scales. Her wing membranes are a little lighter then most of her scales, flecked with cream spots. Her horns are a burnt orange, and her ears are tipped with cream scales. Her oddly colored scales aren't all that's odd about her. She's very small and thin, and compared to other SkyWings, she actually looks too skinny. Her wings are the normal size for SkyWing wings, meaning that they look bizarre on her. Her eyes are a sickly pale blue, like melting icicles, so she's often mistaken for a blind dragon, but this isn't the case. In fact, her sight is like any other dragon. Her ears are a bit bigger then other dragons, and her talons are a yellowed white. Her talons haven't grown out very long, but you shouldn't underestimate them. They are quite sharp. Normally, when she walks, she appears to be limping; this is because she has a very large tail compared to her body, and she has to drag it everywhere. She keeps her wings opened, and likes keeping her ears straight; she believes that this makes her look a bit cuter. Personality "...I'd prefer if you'd leave me alone." Flyingfox is... well, how do you describe her? She's completely silent most of the time, doing her schoolwork quietly and only engaging in conversations if she really has to. Because of this, some people believe she's mute, but that's not the case. If she's had a bad day or if she's being dragged into a party she doesn't want to be in, she will happily talk, but she'll often act more sarcastic then she does in her natural state. It's advised when she's in a bad mood not to bug her; she will snap back at you. She's is horribly embarrassed of her scales, and status as a fireless twin. If you bring it up, she will be angry at you for days. If she gets in a conversation, she'll often try to do things to detract you away from her scales, like point out her wings, her tail, or any of her other oddities that aren't related to her color. Unusually, despite the fact she dislikes drawing attention, she adores training her flying skills. Do to how big her wings are compared to her body, she's been trying to hone her flying so she can fly like a normal dragon. This is one of her favorite activities, as it lets her stop worrying about her lack of fire or pale scales. She's been doing decently at her training so far, but her tail is making it a bit troublesome. History "The past may be behind me, but I'd still like to forget it." Easily, the worst part of Flyingfox's life were her very first moments. When she and her firescale sister were first born, their oddities were clear. The firescale sister burnt everything, and the fireless twin, Flyingfox, had scales too pale to be normal. Her parents attempted to hide their conditions, but firescales proved too difficult to cover up, and the firescales sister was soon discovered and killed. Flyingfox was luckily not found, but her parents quickly decided they couldn't keep her in the Sky Kingdom. They made her a small raft, gave her a basket of food, and let her drift down the Diamond Spray River. Eventually she reached a decently large town, located in the rainforest kingdom. She was eventually discovered by a RainWing and NightWing couple, who had never seen a SkyWing with too little fire before. As such, they mistook her as a SkyWing-RainWing hybrid who chose to make her scales the color they were, and took her in. They felt sympathy for her since they were caring for a hybrid of their own; a RainWing-NightWing they had named Aesthetic, who soon proved to be Flyingfox's closest ally. The NightWing decided to name her Flyingfox, since her scales reminded him of a fox. Flyingfox grew to enjoy Aesthetic's company, but wasn't able to get very attached to her parents. After all, while they all thought she was part RainWing, deep inside, she knew she was not. She couldn't change her scales like Aesthetic's, nor could she swing from trees, eat fruits, or have anything about her physically that at all resembled a RainWing. Her NightWing foster parent ended up buying her a few scrolls about SkyWings, since they believed that Flyingfox's inability to breathe fire was simply because the rainforest environment didn't let her learn how to. She stumbled an entry on firescales, and soon found that had all the traits of a fireless twin. She was ashamed by this, and hated all of it. Eventually, she was invited to enroll in Paradox Academy; an academy on another continent entirely. She was unsure if she wanted to go, but Aesthetic gave her some encouragement and said she'd come, even if she wasn't necessarily invited. Flyingfox's journey to the academy was long and harsh; she and Aesthetic first wanted to go by raft, but it only took a few months for Aesthetic to get a little too angry and accidently burn down the raft with her firebreath. The rest of the trip was spent flying, and Flyingfox was forced to learn how to practice her flying skills along the way. Finally, she reached the academy on Pantala, and she and Aesthetic have been there ever since. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress